How Three Kittens and a Puppy Came to be
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: (Re-uploading) The story of how Delbert and Amelia had there kids
1. Chapter 1

It had been sometime since Jim and his friends had discovered Treasure Planet and went on their big adventure.

Jim and his mothers Inn/home was still being rebuilt. Thanks to the bit of gold Silver had given to Jim.

Thus they currently were living with Delbert and Amelia at there home.

The canine and feline creatures were happily married now.

Yet while the had a great wedding and all, their honeymoon and other celebrations would have to wait. What with Jim and his mom in the state they were in now. Not to mention educating the boy for the Interstellar academy.

It would've seemed the new couple wouldn't be in for any excitement of their own for a while.

Or so they thought

* * *

Amelia was at the space port (that crescent moon shaped planet) observing the repairs to her ship. Lord knows it took a beating what with pirates on it, nearly getting sucked into a black hole, and almost left on an exploding planet.

"It's like the whole barbaric event never happened," Amelia thought observing the great job the builders were doing with it.

After that she began to walk to were the ship that were take back to Montresser was.

Yet on her walk, she saw some interesting things

A frog like alien child walking out of a candy store with a big lolly pop

"Thanks mom and dad," the child said as he licked away at the candy on a stick.

A little while later, Amelia saw to other creatures sitting on a bench

One was female, with a large gut. Obviously pregnant

The other was her husband felling the unborn life within gut. Both looked so happy

Finally, as she got near the dock of the ship. She passed a hotel where she heard to people..._"Doing it" _

Guess what all that made the feline captain think of? Yep, kids.

Even on the ride home, to Amelia, all the clouds above looked to be shaped in the forms of little kittens and puppies

"This is crazy," Amelia thought "I'm a captain, not a mother,"

Amelia was, for the most part a serious, strict feline. Yet after meeting Delbert, she learned to have fun again. That goofy doctor always knew how to bright up her day.

"I'm sure he wouldn't want any right now anyway," Amelia decided

"Way to selfish," a little voice in head said. Her conscience. "How can you just assume that?"

"Well children are quite a handful," Amelia said "And what with Jim and..."

"Handful?" her conscience said "This coming from one of the best captains in the galaxy? You've lead countless crews on perils adventures, a few kids couldn't be that terrible. Plus what about those daughters you always wanted?"

As a child, before she became a captain, Amelia had dreamed of having a big family. Her species was known for having multiple children at once. As was Delbert's for that matter.

Amelia argued in her mind a bit longer, until.

"Landing complete, everyone off," the captain of the ship said as they landed on Montresser

"I'll just ask him when I get home," Amelia said ending her discussion with her conscience

* * *

**more l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Delbert's home

"I knew letting you try my surfer was a bad idea," Jim said carrying Ben's head into the house

Morph, had taken the form of a wagon and carried the rest of the busted robot man into the home

"Bad idea. Bad idea," Morph said

"Oh Jim your...oh my," Sarah, Jim's mom said seeing busted Ben

"I can't feel my legs!" Ben said

"What's all the...Oh my!" Delbert said coming to where the front door was "What happened,"

Morph became a tiny Ben then broke into pieces

"I can fix him," Jim said

"Well please do it out back," Delbert said "He's dripping oil and grease,"

With that Jim, Morph, and Sarah took Ben out back to be fixed

"Ugh," Delbert said seeing the mess Ben's robot liquids made

He went to go fetch a bucket and sponge

Yet as he was about to, the door opened

"Hello de..." Amelia slipped on the oil and grease

"Honey are you okay?" Delbert said coming to her side

"Fine," Amelia said getting up "Why is there a mess right here?"

"That doesn't go there!" Ben cried in pain

"Ben broke," Delbert said

Amelia then saw this as the perfect time to ask her husband

"Um dear," she said

"Don't worry, I was about to clean it up," Delbert said

"No, not that," Amelia said "I want to ask you something,"

"Okay," Delbert said

"We've been married for a while now and..."

"Oh I knew it was to good to be true," Delbert said starting to sob "You want a divorce right? I'm sorry for..."

Amelia put her hand over his mouth

"No, I don't," Amelia said "I want to ask you about..."

She paused for a moment

"Kids,"

Delbert's face lit up, and he spoke

"Oops," Amelia said only hearing muffed sounds. She took her hand away from his mouth

"Amelia you want to..? I mean I didn't think? Well I did but it..." Delbert blabbered

"So is that a..?"

Amelia was suddenly being hugged by her canine husband

"Oh yes, yes yes!" Delbert said happily

"Crushing...me..." Amelia said

"Oh," Delbert said letting her go

"So should we go up stair and..?"

"MY EYE!" Ben cried

"Morph give that back!" Jim said

"Maybe another time would be better," Amelia said

"Don't worry honey," Delbert said "I think I know the perfect plan to getting our special night alone,"

* * *

**More l8ter**


	3. Chapter 3

The following night

"A reservation for a fancy dinner?" Sarah said

"Why yes," Delbert said explaining that Jim was well overdue for a celebration. What with getting to the Interstellar academy, and saving everyone from blowing up on Treasure Planet

"But why aren't you going?" Jim asked

"Amelia has a cold,"

"Oh," Sarah said "Are you sure you don't want us to stay and help you take care of her?"

"No, no," Delbert said "This is Jim's celebration. Go and have fun. I've got it covered,"

With that Jim, Sarah, Ben, and Morph left

"There they go," Delbert said

Amelia began coughing upstairs

"They're gone you can stop," Delbert said

"Great," Amelia said walking down in a bath robe

"Honey?" Delbert said confused

Amelia took of the robe, showing of her sexy, dark blue bra and panties

"Oh my!" Delbert said

"You like?" Amelia asked

Yet before he could speak, mini-Delbert already answered the question

"To the bedroom dear," she said in a sexy tone

"Aye, aye captain," Delbert said

* * *

Amelia sat on there bed, waiting while Delbert got undressed. Soon enough the skinny, pot belly, canine came out. Wearing nothing but a pair of white boxers with red hearts on them

"You like?" he said

To most people, Delbert wouldn't be the first thing you'd want to sleep with. Yet to Amelia, he was just perfect

"The SS mama is ready board," Amelia said playfully as she got ready

With that Delbert and Amelia _got down _

And as they did, four new lives began to grown within the feline space captain


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks passed since Delbert and Amelia mated

Anyway Delbert had just gotten home after getting some groceries

Yet before he could even put them on the counter and begin putting them away.

"Medical emergency! Medical emergency!" Ben said

"What?" Delbert said

"Sir, your partner is ill," Ben said

"What!?" Delbert said "Where is she?" Morph turned into an arrow that pointed to a nearby bathroom. Delbert dashed over to it

Indeed there was Amelia, puking in the toilet

"Oh my," Delbert said

"Probably just some bad..." Amelia hurled into the toilet some more

"Okay," Delbert said "We're taking you to the doctors,"

"It's nothing that seri..." Amelia tossed more of her cookies

"It looks like it is," Delbert said

* * *

A short time later, Delbert and the others were in the waiting room of the hospital. The canine creature worrying out of his mind as Amelia was getting checked

Soon enough she steeped out a smile upon her face

"Your all batter?" Delbert said

"Better than that dear," Amelia said

"Huh?" Delbert said

"Delbert..." she began "I'm pregnant,"

Delbert froze were he was as this processed in his mind. Than he passed out

Morph turned into a bucket of water and splashed him

That woke Delbert up

"Huh? Who what just happened,"

"Amelia's pregnant," Jim said

Delbert passed out again

"Congratulations," Sarah said

* * *

**More l8ter**


	5. Chapter 5

Time went on, and Amelia's gut grew and grew.

It was causing such a bulge now, she could no longer button up her blue jacket. Of course it wasn't just the unborn life inside her that contributed to her big belly.

Since she was eating for more than herself, she could really put food away now

Also, Sarah was teaching Ben how to cook, since when her Inn reopened she'd need help around there. What with Jim being gone more now.

"I really think I'm getting the hang off this," Ben said as he put a meal in the oven.

One minute later

"FIRE!" Ben said as he Sarah and Morph tried to put out the burning food and oven. In the end, whatever Ben tried to make, was now reduced to ashes.

"Maybe we should go out to eat," Delbert said

"Agreed," Amelia said

* * *

Delbert, Sarah, and Jim just watched in shock and awe.

Amelia, the usually proper, well mannered feline engulfed her food bite after bite. One would think she'd been stranded on a small planet with no food for a few days

"How many children do you think she's having?" Jim asked watching how much Amelia ate

"Not even I ate like that when I was having Jim," Sarah said

Delbert began to think about that. He knew both his canine race, and her feline race were know for having litters. Heck, Delbert had an Aunt that had twins

Amelia even had a cousin who's had three kids at once.

The thoughts of five, eight, even ten little Delbert's and Amelia's filled his head.

Then he passed out again.

Amelia was to busy eating to notice

"Are you gonna finish that?" Amelia asked to Sarah and Jim. They'd lost their appetite watching her eat. They pushed their plates over and Amelia, who went on to feed her unborn babies.

* * *

**more l8ter**


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia was about halfway done with her pregnancy now, her titanic tummy no longer was able to fit in her captains uniform

Thankfully Sarah took her and Delbert out to buy some maternity clothes, and some baby things.

A recent ultrasound told Amelia and Delbert they were having four kids. Three girls and a boy.

* * *

"Four kids," Delbert said "I can't believe it, four." He was shocked and excited at the same time Morph turned into one baby Delbert's, and three baby Amelia's.

"Four. Four. Four. Four," Morph said

Meanwhile, Amelia was in a changing room, putting on a maternity dress. It was blue with little yellow stars on it.

She looked at herself in the mirror, not exactly what a fearless space captain looked like. In fact the most anyone would say to her these days was "Congratulations,"

Yet motherhood took more of a toll on her than just clothes and baby shopping. She missed her tea, oh how she loved a nice glass of that relaxing drink. Yet of course Sarah warned her that it could hurt the babies. Amelia would miss a lot of things now. Yet Delbert just reminded her something better was on the way.

She walked out of the room with the dress on, Delbert and Sarah sitting there waiting

"Well?" she asked "How do I look,"

"Delbert's eyes lit up, you look...beautiful," he said going u and kissing her

"Huh," Amelia gasped

"What is it?" Delbert asked

Amelia smiled "They're kicking,"

Delbert now gasped in surprise

Amelia took his hand and put it on her belly.

Soon enough he felt the bumps and thumps of his four beautiful kids

Delbert knelt down so his head was next to her gut

"Hello in there," he said "I'm your daddy. You're mom and I can't wait for you to get out of there so we can see your darling little faces,"

More kicks came from Amelia "Feels like they want to see us to," she said rubbing her gut

* * *

Later that night

"We're all out of tuna," Jim said "But I want tuna!" Amelia said upset

Food craving's had also kicked in

Jim take Ben and go buy some Delbert said

Jim knew what would happen in the end. He'd get it, and when he got back, Amelia would say she wasn't hungry, or want to eat something else

"I'm glad I'm a guy," Jim said "Amen Jimmy," Ben said

When they got back, Amelia wanted chicken

* * *

**More l8ter**


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia was almost done with her pregnancy now

Which sadly meant Delbert and the other had to deal with the worst part of pregnant women. The mood swings

"Honey I'm home," Delbert said

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Amelia exploded angerly

"Just out for some fresh air, Delbert said

"You don't like me anymore," Amelia sobbed

"No, no of course I do," Delbert said hugging her

"Yay!" Amelia said overly happy and giving him a big hug back

Delbert rolled his eyes at how confusing his wife had become

* * *

A few nights later, everyone was asleep in there beds. Or at least they were until

"AH!" Amelia cried waking everyone in the house up

Delbert turned on the light, only to discover that their bed was now covered in water and blood.

Amelia's water had broken. It was time

"Oh my gosh!" Delbert said

Just then, everyone else came into the room. Wondering what was with all he yelling

It didn't take them long to figure it out.

With that they all rushed to the hospital

* * *

Amelia and Delbert were now in the delivery room

Delbert held his wife's hand, trying to comfort her

"I'm right here," he said to her

Amelia just made a face that said "You did this to me!"

Delbert just smiled

"Okay," the doctor said "Just breath and...PUSH!"

Amelia hollered in pain, which was followed by the sound of a newborn son crying as it entered the real world

Three more times Amelia repeated this

Then she was done.

A short time later everyone was allowed to see their kids

"Awww," Sarah said

Morph turned into a cigar

"I don't smoke Morph," Delbert said

Ben's jaw fell off, the thought of four kids at once still surprised him

And so a new chapter in Delbert and Amelia's lives began

**The end**


End file.
